Cries of a Muted Warrior
by Darquesse11
Summary: No one knows how it feels like to only eat and breathe with your mouth. Not a sound, not a whisper of your story that you need to share.There's nothing you can do to share your pain, without the gift of song.The story of her life,the voice she can't have.


_**A/N: When I was writing this… it felt like I finally spoke my feelings out to the world. I speak through the one that can't speak, and my thoughts are her feelings. This isn't exact, but that was what I was feeling when I wrote it. Please no flames! **_

_**It takes place in a time and place where the disabled are extremely lower class. They are mistreated, hit, ignored, abused, and even tortured. Written from a mute she cat kit/apprentice, watch and read as her life story unfolds before you.**_

_**From,**_

_**Darquesse11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cries from a Muted Warrior<strong>

**Written by Darquesse11**

_**POV: Third Person**_

"Silverkit, from now on or until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw."

The tiny, white gray she cat blinked slowly, her chocolate brown eyes reflecting the brilliant glare of sunlight off the pelts of her clanmates. They held in place, stubbornly gazing straight ahead into the fiery amber eyes of her leader, Hawkstar. Not a sound was made in the camp, an unusual aspect when compared to the normal chatter and buzz of the clan. Even for a ceremony, it was harshly quiet to the ears of the young apprentice.

"Dapplenose, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Silverpaw's mentor."

There was a tiny whisper as the golden white she cat, with vain, innocent blue eyes moved to the front, gaze on Hawkstar, not on her to-be apprentice. Dapplenose wrinkled her nose in disgust when she emerged from the crowd of warriors. _How could she, the prettiest she cat in the entire clan, mentor such a disgrace? _

Now, the silence was broken. Cruel, livid whispers rose up and spiraled into Silverpaw's ears. Her gray head turned slightly, and she saw a large golden gray she cat stare back at her, before snarling and hissing. Brown eyes were fueled with hate, and the she cat let out a cry before lunging at her.

"No Dewdrop! You can't interfere with our daughter's ceremony!" Hawkstar shouted.

Dewdrop's eyes blazed with hunger and craze as she blew a ruthless blow to Silverpaw's face. "You dare call her my daughter, Hawkstar! I don't know who this… this abomination is! You may accept the monster I see, but I won't stand for it!"

Silverpaw crumpled to the ground. _Her mother… How could her mother do that to her?_ But steady blows after blow to her head, eyes and ears ruled out the stinging thought. _She doesn't care for you! No one does!_ Silverkit thought darkly as another breath-taking blow knocked into her windpipe.

"Enough Dewdrop! You've taken your anger out enough!" Hawkstar commanded, his raging amber eyes becoming fiercer as he saw the clan watching indifferently as his daughter's blood spilled on the ground from his mate's paws.

_No one knows how it feels like to only eat and breathe with your mouth. Not a sound, not a song of your story that you need to share. There's nothing you can do to share your pain._ Silverkit thought blankly, through a haze of massive red and black. She could feel the white mist's paws reaching out, stroking her fur, readying her for the journey to go away. Away into the light where she wouldn't be harmed, and away from the pain and into the life where her fault would be corrected.

Hawkstar let out a yowl and he leapt off the tallest ledge of the High Rock, blazing a trail to where his daughter lay in a pool of her own blood, a pool that was slowly but steadily spreading.

"Spottedgaze and Hazelheart, heal her!" Hawkstar commanded roughly, knocking Dewdrop out of the way. When he heard no paw steps, he shouted as a heavy weight crushed him.

"Hawkstar, this humiliation has lived long enough in Thunderclan! Our history need not be more ruined with this tainted cat, for we have mixed bloods and even non-clan cats living in our clan; how can we accept this?" Hawkstar screeched, his paws piecing the attacking warrior's jet-black chest.

"You dare speak-

"Hawkstar! Hawkstar!" The leader swung his massive bulk to the side, catching sight of Spottedgaze and her apprentice Hazelheart struggling free from a line of cats hissing and clawing.

Hawkstar cradled Silverpaw to his chest, licking her wounds rashly. "What's going on Hazelheart?"

"There's a rebellion-

"They wish not to live among your daughter for any moment longer-

Two twin shrieks lit the air when the nearest warriors sank their claws into their eyes. More warriors broke off from the line, until Hawkstar watched wide eyed as Dewdrop smirked, padding over to him and swinging her tail lazily as if enjoying a meal of freshly caught, plump mice.

"Why aren't you running, my little Hawkheart?"

The brown tom spat, spittle flying onto the ground as he felt the burden by his chest grow colder and heavier.

"Never call me that again." Dewdrop let out a high pitched, mechanical laugh and Hawkstar flinched.

"You think you can still command me? Oh, Thunderclan has a leader alright. But it's not you any longer."

The brown and white tom spat, and suddenly at Dewdrops' signal, two of the warriors emerged from the pile of fur and blood that had once been the medicine cats of Thunderclan.

"Blacknight and Moonclaw, please escort this traitor out of the world of warriors, for he no longer belongs in such a place." Dewdrop commanded icily, flicking her tail again when the two toms dipped their head.

They circled Dewdrop once, and Hawkstar began to run to the thorn entrance.

Hawkstar watched wide-eyed when Moonclaw spoke up, his long white legs blurring into the forest like freshly fallen snow. His dark silver fur rippled arrogantly.

"What do we do with the 'paw?" Moonclaw hissed, glancing over at Blacknight. The black tom shrugged.

"Dewdrop never mentioned anything specific about her," Blacknight mewed. "Meaning we can do anything to her."

"Anything?" Moonclaw arched his eyebrows at the other, but Blacknight was already several cat-lengths ahead of him.

Hawkstar stumbled, and Silverpaw flew out of his grasp, tumbling into a pile of sharp brambles and ferns. The thorns pierced her bloody coat as he struggled to his paws, picking up Silverpaw by the scruff before either warrior could get their claws on her. Suddenly, Blacknight yelped, and he pushed Moonclaw to the side. Hawkstar stared at them, confused as he slowed his pace by a margin.

_There was a scent in the air… A scent that was familiar, yet not. It was…_

"Dog!" Hawkstar screeched as the slobbery creature dashed through the ferns that Silverpaw had been pierced on. The brambles only seemed to slow the dog down as its ravenous yellow eyes fixed on Hawkstar.

The dog's mouth was filled with a rubbery white substance, full of foam and bubbles as it gnashed it's yellow, rotten teeth.

The dog barked, and Hawkstar made a wild dash at where Moonclaw and Blacknight were cowardly hiding.

"Over here, you mangy mutt!" The leader shouted, and the dog swung its massive jaws over to the four Thunderclan cats. Its yellow eyes rolled in its sockets, and then it stopped at Moonclaw.

"Let's get out of here!" Moonclaw screamed, in a strangely high voice. Blacknight's eyes flickered and appeared to roll, but Hawkstar was long gone, running at a furious pace out of the woods.

_I can't let them catch me, or Silverpaw's life will be endangered because of Dewdrop! Where do I go…? _

Almost as if reading his mind, he broke off from the forest, coming out on the opposite side from Windclan's moorland. A field of waving grain and grasses met him, and he desperately searched it for shelter.

Rushing through it as if swimming in solid golden green water, Hawkstar tore through the grain with his claws, shredding it and throwing it under him until it was just a heap of golden moss, slowly staining with the duo's blood.

"Silverpaw, my daughter." Hawkstar stroked the she cat's head, which was bruised and bloodied.

"I will avenge you, I will give you the life you deserve, the one you were born to live, but could not make." He shuffled his paws and gently lowered Silverpaw's body onto the gold.

"Goodbye, my daughter. I will see you when you can come back." Hawkstar murmured softly, and he shifted some of the golden grass on top of her cold and still corpse.

He fixed his red eyes onto the artificial, blinking white lights, and then to the woods he'd so hurriedly left behind.

"Now begins a new life for us," Hawkstar spoke aloud, with a bitter snarl in his voice.

_The images of Dewdrop's lilting, sneering voice in his head, and her rapid claws that gave scars to her daughter. The malevolent she cat's cackle and her laugh, along with the slight and irritating flick of her tail. _

_She was too full of herself for her own good, and it tended to get others into trouble. _

_And look at what a nice mess I'm in,_ Hawkstar thought wryly. _But soon it will be your turn to pay. _

"I will throw away my previous lives, and I will accept my new name from the moon, not the stars for they have failed me. They call me… Slaughter." He paused, and gazed down at the silver white body.

His throat constricted, and the leader's mouth became dry when he uttered the few words.

"And you, you shall be Shadow."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: How was it? Love it, hate it? Improve it? Tell me in a review!**_

_**I'll be including Silverkit/paw's song for this chapter here (go to Youtube . com first and put this in the URL bar): **_

**watch?v=-HP_BR_rC6k&feature=autoplay&list=PLE477CF2B18D44CD6&lf=plpp_play_all&playnext=3**

**Name: "Dream of the Forgotten Child"**

_**From, **_

_**Darquesse11~**_**As I look at the human story I see two stories. They run parallel and never meet. One is of people who live, as they can or must, the events that arrive; the other is of people who live, as they intend, the events they create. -Margaret Anderson 1886-1973**


End file.
